Ordinary Boy
by TheirDiamonds
Summary: What happens when your fan base is slowly dropping? Being sent to high school that's what. Chad Dylan Cooper goes to High School and will soon meet different people as a way to gain more fans, but what happens when things become more than that?


"Wait, So You're Leaving Me? Me?" Summer shrugged her shoulders.

"Things change, just like the seasons." Chad slowly walked away.

"AND CUT! Perfect scene kids. That's it for the rest of the month."

Chad and his crew finished filming the last episode for the season. They now can take a whole month off. But what was Chad Dylan Cooper supposed to do? Throw a Party? Vacation in Cabo? The possibilities are endless for the Greatest Actor of Our Generation. Minutes later, Chad's manager and mom walk in.

"Chad, honey, we have something to tell you. You might think this is the worst idea ever, but hear us out. We thought of this idea to make you happy and we think that after you hear our reasoning, you will or might actually think that we thought everything out well. Or completely hate us. We are your "family" and well—. "

Mother always talks with such as haste whenever she is nervous.

"Okay Mom, out with it. I'm pretty sure that CDC can handle anything."

"We enrolled you into a Public School."

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!?! Chad Dylan Cooper? PUBLIC SCHOOL?"

"Your fan based is dropping for that hot shot movie actor Zac Efron. Many think that you are simply materialistic and not down to earth with reality. We think that you need to liven up your fan based with showing the press and media, you are able to go to a public school and interact with other people than celebrities." Tricia, my manager, spoke with such confusion.

"CDC does hang out with normal people. That's what charity events are for, movie premieres, and the daily walks down the street with the paparazzi. Why can't we setup those contest where a lucky girl could win a day with me, Chad Dylan Cooper."

"No, you need a larger fan base, and the recent drop is in High School Students. And since you still are still the same age as kids in High School, Your Mother and I have enrolled you to Finn Cannes High School. You start Monday!"

"Whaa? Does Dad approve of this Mom? He will most definitely take my side. We are men; we don't need the public education system, especially not this actor."

"Too late, your father already said this would be a great opportunity for you. And you get to meet some new girls that are probably better than the girls on the Falls set, especially one smarter than that Portlyn."

I begin to give my mother and manager a face that shows them my anger. High School? They must be joking. Maybe I'll receive an award on the first day, then leave. Maybe that's why they want me to go.

"FINE. I'll play your little of game of torturing the Greatest Actor of Our Generation, but I will find a way out."

Mom and Tricia leave my dressing room and I begin to sink into my chair and stare at myself in my mirror. My luscious blonde hair and stunning blue eyes can get me anywhere, but High School? Chad Dylan Cooper, going to High School? What good could I get from that?

Sonny POV-

Sonny Munroe was on her way to dance practice. She was a good student, honor roll, Captain of her School's Drill Team, and liked by all the teachers at school. One problem was she a loner at school, not a complete one.

'I wonder what the newest gossip at the school is'. Just because I don't really talk to others, doesn't mean I shouldn't know this information. It would be good to know that they don't talk to me. I am the captain of the team; I should at least know what my team talks about. I pull up to the school earlier than the rest of the girls.

I walk up to the Dance Room, and turn on some music. I'm a competition dancer, so any time I get is a time worth spent relaxing. If I'm not dancing or traveling for dance, then I am studying. People think I'm weird that way, but they don't bother me, and I don't bother them. Rehearsal doesn't start for another hour, and the rest of the team doesn't get here for another 45-30 minutes. So I sit up against the corner and read a book.

30 minutes later, the girls walk in with their chitter chatter louder than ever. Something must have happened. They were all on their phones and talking really loudly. I heard a girl say "OMG CHAD DYLAN COOPER?!? ARE YOU JOKING?" Chad Dylan Cooper? The guy on the magazines? What did he do now? Save an ant pile from being kicked?

I asked Sharron "What happened?"

She replied very loudly "WHAT YOU HAVEN'T HEARD YET?! CHAD DYLAN COOPER WILL BE ATTENDING OUR SCHOOL! IN OUR GRADE! I WILL SOON BE ABLE TO MARRY HIM. I'M JUST ONE STEP CLOSER!!"

As Sharron finished talking to me, I turn my head to see that Macy is walking towards me. She is like one of those evil cheerleaders in the movies that are always out to get you. But, she's just envious of me because I took her spot as Captain of the Team. I was the first junior to ever become captain. She was a senior, and thought that she had the biggest chance of getting the spot. Now, she wants to get revenge on me. Captain was like the Queen Bee spot. Unfortunately, I am nothing like a Queen Bee, but I am somewhat of a loner and I accept that, or least I try to tell myself that I accept it. My best friend, Tawni Hart, is the captain of the cheerleading squad. We both try to stay out of the popularity spotlight. Sound ironic? The two girls who hold one of the highest spots of a high school 'food chain' are somewhat isolated from society. Anyways, Macy's long blonde hair strikes me in the face as she whips it around to get my attention.

"So you hear that CDC is coming to our school? Well, just to let you know, he's mine. NOT YOURS. This is another thing that you will not be taking from me. I will get my way." Macy looked at me with a deathly stare.

I replied back in a polite and truth way. "It's okay. I'm not a fan of him. I really don't know who he is. You can't date him. You have my blessings." She obviously caught my sarcasm with that last sentence. Either way, she ran off to go talk about the other girls. I just can't wait to go to school on Monday with all this hype …not.


End file.
